


As We Lay

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765





	As We Lay

Barry laid beside his wife, staring at her while she read a book. 

“What?” she asked. 

“Hmm?” he responded. 

“Babe, you’ve been staring at my stomach for the better part of ten minutes. What’s up?”

He sat up. 

“How amazing does it feel?”

She gave him a quizzical look. 

“Growing life inside you? It must feel so amazing, right?”

She gave an exhausted laugh. 

“Yes the swollen limbs, squished organs, having to empty my bladder every 20 minutes and not getting a restful sleep for the last 8 months feels amazing.”

He sighed. 

“That’s not...”

He placed a gentle hand on where their twins resided, inside the safety of their mother. 

He knew this pregnancy hadn’t been easy on her and that carrying two wasn’t something she’d ever dreamed she’d do. 

He’d tried his best to make her feel as comfortable as possible, especially during these last few months. 

He’d have warm baths ready for her as soon as she walked in the door, gave her massages without her having to ask. He had stocked up on all her favorite foods and had gotten rid of whatever turned her stomach...even if it was something he’d just bought the night before. 

He was there before she needed him, without fail. 

But it had still taken it’s toll on her and he knew that. 

Despite this though, he still marveled at the miracle of it all. 

“I know it hasn’t been the easiest pregnancy, and I wish I could take all your aches and pains away. Believe me. But I’d give anything to get to feel them for a moment.” 

She put her book down beside her, covering his hand with hers. 

“I have been thinking about that a lot lately...how I’ll miss having them with me all the time once their born. I mean, I’ll still be with them, but it’ll be different. As hard as it’s been and how tired my body is, I love the feeling of knowing they’re ok...and how they toss and turn when I talk to them.”

Barry leaned over her to kiss her, still keeping his hand firmly planted on her stomach. 

“You’re super woman.”

He then bent down towards her belly, his ear coming to rest on the large bump. She played her hands in his hair. 

“I can’t wait to meet them.”

He adorned her belly with kisses and whispered an I love you to their unborn babies, causing them to stir. 

He looked up at her with bright eyes. 

“They can’t wait to meet you either,” she told him.


End file.
